


Did you look

by MewmewRAWR



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluffy/sad angelbros feelings, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 21:58:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MewmewRAWR/pseuds/MewmewRAWR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel and Gabriel get to talking about how Castiel handled it when Gabriel ran away from heaven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Did you look

”Did you ever look for me?” Gabriel asked suddenly, his gaze heavily focused on his glass, where he could faintly make out his little brothers reflection—just enough to see the slight incline of Castiel’s head to the left, as he continued “Did…did  _anyone_  ever look for me? Y’know, after I left?”

Castiel started at him for a moment, his expression stoic as usual, but if the archangel would had chanced to look at him he probably would have noticed the look of sadness those blue eyes held. “Look for you?”

Gabriel glanced at him, from the corner of his eye, still not ready to fully meet his gaze. “Yeah…Anyone every try to find me, to bring me back?”

The younger angels eyes narrowed slightly. “You  _abandoned_  us, Gabriel. You left without so much as a goodbye.”

The archangel swallowed down the remainder of his drink, guiltily staring down at the now empty glass, not expecting the words that followed.

“I waited for you to come home. But you never did.”

He slowly looked up, finally meeting his brothers eyes. “What..?”

“I waited for you.” Castiel repeated, steadily holding his older brothers gaze. “And when I stopped waiting, I searched.”

The older angels brow furrowed slightly, and he opened his mouth to speak, but hesitated, not quite knowing what to say.

So Castiel continued. “I even prayed to you, in hope that you would hear me and come home.”

Gabriel just stared at him for a moment, mouth still agape, and at a loss for words. “I..I didn’t know.” He shook his head, giving Cas a truly apologetic look. “I really..I didn’t know. I guess I must have been out of range or something…”

A silence passed between them, before the archangel gave a soft chuckle, leveling his gaze with his brothers once again. “Y’know sometimes I hoped that you’d find me….” He gave a small half smile “I was surprised you never did actually. You used to be so good at finding me when I  _didn’t_  want you to…”


End file.
